The Coven
by Unconditionally Me
Summary: This story is basically about Bella's best friend that was in Phoenix with her and when Bella moved she lost contact and now they can't find her and Cynthia Bella's BFF has disappeared basically is where it starts. It's about a girl and 3 friends.
1. Stupidity

1

Stupidity

I was staring down the dark alley wondering how I had ended up there, and then I realized that someone was at the end of the alley. . . This freaked me out because I knew I shouldn't have left home, what was I thinking when I did? Oh yea. . . I wasn't thinking about myself, actually I wasn't thinking at all and now I was staring at a stranger as he crossed the alley, slowly inching closer to me trying not to scare me. But whatever his intentions were I freaked out anyways, I looked around but found that I had nowhere to go. This was not my comfort zone. Actually it was so past my comfort zone I was hoping that some one would save me, but I knew it wasn't going to happen, why would it? No one knew I was here . . . no one. I thought about that concept for a full half second -- that was all it took for the stranger to get close enough for me to realize the crest on his jacket. I saw a picture of a hand and I realized at once who this person was, the reality of the situation sunk in. No one had told me they were coming back . . . I might have recognized the person in front of me but I didn't, they must have recruited while they were away from this town; this safe haven from all of their kind. One word sunk into my mind as he sauntered forward to destroy me the word being: Vampire. The power that word had on me was instantly unleashed when I had noticed the crest. I knew they were enemies how could they not be? And how could I have been so stupid. . .

I woke up later that week having realized the terrible pain that had left me writhing. Trying to control my emotions but not succeeding I ended up screaming louder than I had ever screamed before in my life. After that I started to calm down the pain was subsiding, it had felt like someone was looking through my thoughts now I realized that I wasn't anywhere near where I should be. . . This isn't good I thought what good could come of being here? The vampire must have carried me to an asylum or something similar. But, I still couldn't control the emotions going through my head as if it were important. The room was spinning as I tried to put it in perspective. Maybe I was in an asylum . . . or maybe I was just placed in the asylum months ago and had a dream about the vampires coming back? That could work. I still couldn't stand being in a padded cell. Were they trying to make me color blind? The cell was white on the ceiling because I couldn't reach that, but the rest of the cell was all gray pillows as walls. Then to make it worse there was a gray bed with a gray pillow and sheets. I stared at it for a while I was so angry! Perhaps too angry as I thought about this one of the many pillows in the room became red. I looked at it in curiosity maybe if I waited long enough it would change color again, but then I thought no one else is in here so I had to be the one to change the pillow. Then I realized how hungry I was. As I thought about strawberries and cake the pillow became a silver plate with strawberries and cake on it. Hmm, I thought what was going on? Before I could answer that a voice came from one of the pillows or maybe it was a few of the pillows I don't know.

"Ahh, Cynthia I see you have realized your power. Would you mind making that room look like your bedroom in real life?"

Wait what does that mean? Am I in an asylum and they wanted me to be comfortable here? I didn't think that was it but I created my room with the smallest twinge of a doubt. It was incredibly easy after having made a pillow turn red then become strawberries and cake on a silver platter. What's going on here? I began to believe I was actually crazy! But I wasn't, even I knew that.

"Thank you, Cynthia! That was a wonderful demonstration." I heard something kind of like clapping then I turned around to see my TV was on and there was the stranger I had "dreamed" of last night.

"What is going on?" I sputtered. "Why am I here?"

"Ahh the question I have been longing for! Cynthia I would like to offer you a position with my coven. Of course you will have to live here and learn how to get in and out of your room; the place you are in right now is the testing room, which is where we test those we deem worthy of a lifestyle like ours." A hint of control hid somewhere in that comment.

"What do you mean when you say 'deem worthy of our lifestyle'?" I meant to sound sophisticated, but I think I sounded just flat out stupid.

"Well that's the question isn't it? You have exactly 23 hours and 59 minutes to decide between a life like ours or remaining human and losing your memory from last night and tomorrow, I will report back at exactly -" examines watch closely, "5:34 A.M. Tomorrow."

The TV turned off right then and I decided I needed to eat or I might starve. I went over to where the cake and strawberries were still on the ground and picked them up to put on my desk. I turned another pillow into a cup of water as I got thirsty. I was realizing how special my talents were. How did this happen? I asked myself a few times. And then I realized that my parents had been able to do extraordinary things like cleaning the dishes by just staring at them, Cynthia's explanation for that one had been that they were secret magicians and no one knew what they could do. Now I was really thinking, if they could clean the dishes like that then. . . No, I'm not going to think about that, I didn't want to think about that. It was too advanced; after all I was only 14 years old. They couldn't take me away from my parents. No, no, no, no! I wouldn't let them my answer would be no and I want to go back to my family. But then what if they decided they wanted me too much and chose to threaten hurting my family if I didn't join? Oh my gosh! That's it isn't it? They were going to force me to join them! I have no choice.

I decided to go and lie down for a bit, maybe that would take my mind off of it. I was laying on my "illusion" bed thinking about my family, my little sister who was probably waiting for me to come home so she could force me into playing dolls, my parents waiting anxiously trying to make sure that I was fine, my friends . . . my best friend Chris – if I ever got back I was going to get an earful from her. We never went more than two weeks without seeing each other, emailing, calling, or even talking to her. While I was thinking about this I started to drift off to sleep . . . and started to have a dream _"I was still in this room and I was able to watch my family from my TV. They were fine until the vampires found them. They started getting kidnapped and I was screaming for them to run but they couldn't hear me . . ."_ I was still screaming when I woke up. I only had three more hours left to decide whether I would join them or not, my choice was decided for me . . . I would join.


	2. Figuring Things Out

1

2. Figuring Things Out

They had moved me to my room once I had given them my answer. But that was after I changed the testing room into the dull gray and white pillow filled room. They had told me that I was not in an asylum and that it was really a building built far from anything I would know. They called it a "safe haven from the world," I had wondered what that meant. Then I realized it, I was going to be stuck here for forever. I still didn't know why it had hurt when I had been brought here, out of all the books I've read I have never read one about this place. Maybe I was looking too far into it . . . my friends have told me time and time again that I over think things too much. Could I be over thinking this situation? I hoped I wasn't, but there was no way to be sure. I would just have to figure it out. I decided I needed to listen to some music so I turned my computer on, the internet didn't work here but that was ok I didn't need it. My music is stored in windows media player. I went into my favorite bands album and clicked on figure it out, the song was from The Plain White T's and so the lyrics were like this as I thought about figuring things out.

"_. . . I could just move if I like what I have,_

_And love what I lose soon as I figure it out_

_Figure it out _

_Figure it out"_

The song ended and I was done with my computer for today. Soon, I was hungry again. I may eat like an animal but I didn't enjoy being locked up like an animal also. I was thinking about this when I realized my door was open . . . hmm . . . maybe – no that's not possible I thought to myself, but if the door is open then what do I do? My life had definitely changed! I can think about things and they will just pop out of nowhere and then I can think about something I don't like and I won't be in that situation any more. This is really weird! What was going on? I had no clue . . . but I was going to find out!


	3. Classes

1

3. Classes

I was lying in my bed until the vampires came and told me my schedule. I didn't even know I would have to go to school here! I screamed inside my mind, which helped . . . a little. Then I realized that they would probably be able to hear me and so I stopped. I decided I should probably go get ready for my classes even though I didn't know what I would need for my classes.

I got dressed and ate some French toast for breakfast in the dull gray and white cafeteria, I couldn't figure out what was with gray and white here. Then I went back to my room and waited for more instructions on what to do next, after all they had told me about the cafeteria the day before.

"Cynthia, will you go to room 125? Thank you!" The voice over the intercom said.

"_Hmm… maybe I should go…I just need to know what room number I'm in, that should be pretty easy."_

It turned out I was in room number 773! I couldn't believe that I had to walk all the way across the school's campus before I got to the room I needed. I didn't even know why I had to go to that room but I guess that would be revealed soon enough.

As soon as I got to room 125 I had a basic idea of what I was about to see or do. Along the walls there had been papers telling me about events coming up like the dates of when they would have a solo karaoke night (no duets.) I was wondering what they meant by 'no duets' when I entered what appeared to be a large gray and white school office. There were at least 2 desks in the main room and one more I think in the other half of it that was known as the back room. There was a lady at the reception desk and she noticed me as soon as I walked in. When I got to the desk she immediately handed me a paper that said my name on it, I realized that it was a schedule for my classes. Great! I thought, I'm going to love it here… I glanced at my schedule and my first class was 'training' I didn't know what that was but that was ok, I was going to find out soon enough. The 'training' class was in room 235, not that far from my bedroom so I was pretty lucky. I started heading off to the 'training' class and when I got to the door there was three other people in the class two of them were guys and one was a girl, there was an empty seat next to her so I went and sat there. The girls name was Azania and the guy's names were Trichinae and Tambala, these names were kind of weird at first but then I got used to them.


	4. The Disaster

1

4. The Disaster

I was on my way to lunch when I heard someone behind me and then I turned around and realized Azania was there. I waved and she waved, eventually Tambala and Trichinae joined us as we walked to room 154 for lunch.

"Hey guys!" I said, "What's up?"

"Hey, nothing is really up unless you count the sky because my spirits aren't up." Azania said.

"What's wrong Azania?" Trichinae asked.

"Oh she is probably just down because she has been this way since her favorite book was banned from here and it was the only one she read or could read." Tambala answered.

Azania hit Tambala but she didn't hit him very hard, after all they were friends. "No, that isn't the reason but its very close Tambala. Actually I will have to tell you…" She trailed off "What the --?"

"What's wrong Azania?" I was still looking at her while I was speaking then I followed her gaze and realized what she was seeing but I couldn't understand it on the door were the words "One will die, or all will survive."

"What's going on?" I asked the aloud.

"What does this mean?" Trichinae asked me.

"I don't know Trichinae, Tambala do you know what this means?" I asked.

"I — I think so… I mean I hope so because if you don't then someone should. I think I had a dream about this once." Tambala replied.

"Then hurry! Tell us!" Trichinae insisted. "It won't help anyone if you just stand there!"

"I know that, but I don't know what to do." Tambala replied to us. "My dream consisted of the four of us and the words on the cafeteria, the message means that if we beat whatever is attacking our school we will be spared but if we don't we will lose one of the people in this room… But which person would we lose?

As soon as he said that, there was a crash from the room ahead of us we all charged through the cafeteria doors. As we scanned the room we saw our table set up perfectly with the food ready to be served and everything but since we learned what the message had meant we had lost our appetites. We looked around the room for the source of the crash but there wasn't a possible reason, the room looked perfectly fine. We heard another crash it came from the door on the opposite side of the cafeteria. We ran to the door in 5 seconds and saw that it was unlocked, that's strange. This door is usually locked, I thought.

We opened the door and walked inside with Tambala waiting outside with Azania. Trichinae and I were inside the kitchen and the biggest glass bowl was broken and on the ground next to it was the cooks best skillet. That had to be totally bad I mean if it wasn't bad then why would the cook leave her skillet? She took that thing everywhere with her! Something was definitely off here and Azania, Trichinae, Tambala and I were going to find out what it was!

As soon as we got out of the kitchen we related the whole scene in the kitchen to Azania and Tambala. Azania became really stressed and I understood why, she had known the cook pretty well and when she realized the cook was gone she almost fainted. I decided to try and comfort her.

"Azania, its all right we will get the cook back! Don't worry!" I assured her.

Azania started to cry, "No, that's not the problem. I knew something bad was going to happen and that's what I was about to tell you about when the message on the cafeteria doors interrupted me."

"Really, that's what you were going to tell us?" I exchanged looks with Trichinae, "If only we had asked you sooner…"

She cut across me. "No, no. That wouldn't have worked, we would have gotten to the cafeteria at the same time we did and I wouldn't have been any further with my story. There is something about this school that is kind of scaring me, like the way everything was set up and how the cook was missing. And that door, that door was supposed to be locked!"

"Oh my gosh!" Trichinae and Tambala said at the same time as it dawned on them.

"But that means…" I said trailing off.

"Exactly!" Azania exclaimed, "Someone inside the school is against us… But who is it? Just let me say this; don't be very fast to trust anyone here unless you know they can be trusted!"

"Ok!" Trichinae, Tambala, and I agreed.

"Thank you!" Azania said.


	5. What Is Going On

1

5. What is going on?

The next morning I awoke at the first light of day. Trichinae and Tambala had woken up already but when I was walking to Azania's room I heard something behind me, as I turned around I saw Azania coming out of her room. When I had turned a full half circle I was facing Trichinae and Tambala. What were they doing here? Their rooms were on the other side of the school. I started to walk over to them when Azania called out:

"Cynthia, stop!"

I stopped. "What's wrong Azania?" I asked.

She was running to catch up with me as I turned around. "I'm their friend too! You have to wait for me!" She said.

I wondered if Trichinae and Tambala had heard this conversation. Obviously they had not, because they were still walking towards the cafeteria. Azania and I ran to catch up with them and when we did, they didn't appear to notice us because they didn't look up.

"What's up Trichinae, Tambala?" I asked.

"Nothing is really up." They replied in unison.

"Oh, really nothings up?" Azania asked, "Why don't you just tell us we will figure it out soon enough."

"But I already told you nothings up." Trichinae said to Azania.

"Oh really, Tambala is there really nothing up or are you looking gloomy over something that isn't real?" Azania asked.

"No… well actually we are telling you the truth when we say nothings up, and that's the honest to goodness truth!" Tambala said.

"Ok, I believe you." I said.

"Thanks Cynthia!" Tambala and Trichinae said together.

"No problem." Cynthia said.

"Hey! Its not that I don't believe you it's just… I am having some thoughts about you not wanting to share something with us and I mean come on were going to be each others friends for the rest of our lives! So just tell us!?" Azania said in the hopes that we would understand but of course we didn't.

"What do you mean?" Tambala asked, "Do you honestly think that I would just lie to you?"

"Well…" Azania started.

"Fine then! Maybe I will lie!" Tambala said outraged, and then he stormed away.

Azania started to cry I went over to her and started to tell her it's all right and that she shouldn't worry. Azania wasn't so sure about that, she new she had really questioned Tambala's honesty and she felt genuinely bad about that.

I realized right then that it wasn't a good time to mention that we were the only ones in the hall because Trichinae had followed Tambala to make sure he didn't hurt himself. I had stayed with Azania and it was a good thing too because she needed me to help her to the cafeteria. We entered the cafeteria and saw Tambala sitting at the table with Trichinae beside him and he was trying to calm Tambala down, he still looked pretty steamed. Azania and I walked over to the table and sat down next to them.

"Hey Tambala! I am really sorry about what happened on the way here!" Azania apologized.

"Oh, well it's all right. I just couldn't believe that you couldn't give me credit for what I was saying. I was telling the honest to goodness truth." Tambala replied.

"That's great! I'm so glad and again I am really sorry!" Azania said.

Trichinae and I just smiled while watching our friends. They could be so very loony sometimes but right now they were being very polite and nice. My friends were the best! I was so lucky!


	6. Obstacles

1

6. Obstacles

I was just getting used to being here when I realized that I didn't know my friends that well. I mean I knew them but I didn't know them that well because they hadn't told me their powers and I hadn't told them my powers. This was important because we needed to learn how to work together.

"Students," a voice said over the speaker, "If you need to go practice your abilities or want to watch other people practice then walk to room 235 and start right now for all of those that wish to use it, the training class is open from 3:00 to 9:00 then it will close and you should be on your way to bed by then. Thank you!"

I had been walking in the opposite direction of my training classroom but I had a feeling that I needed to go watch them so, I turned around and started walking towards the class when trichinae jumped out from behind a statue and yelled "Boo." That scared me out of my wits, and once I had noted that it was just Trichinae I hit him on his arm.

"Trichinae! I can't believe you! Ugh!" I said when I had pulled myself together.

"I'm sorry it's just that was hilarious!" he said as he started walking with me towards the training class.

"Fine, I don't know what's funny but if you think I'm funny then I don't care." I said kind of frustrated.

"Really? I can laugh at you…when you do something funny I mean!" he said as he was getting ready to be hit again.

"Yeah," I said while my arms hung limp at my sides.

"Cool! You are awesome Cynthia, I just wish that—"

He was cut off because again we heard another loud crash but it came from somewhere close to the training classroom This time and I wondered what it was I didn't have much time to think before I was flying to the training classroom, I didn't know how I was flying but I was. When I looked the floor was rushing by and I was hanging on to Trichinae for my life! I couldn't handle all of this at once I was about to blackout when we stopped. It was so sudden that I would have hit the floor if Trichinae hadn't caught me.

When he set me back up on my two feet I felt a little dizzy and he took me into the training classroom and had me sit down. I looked around the room while I was sitting there and again nothing seemed out of place except for the big goblet that usually stood in the very middle of the room being toppled over, that must have been the crash I thought. That would explain why it was so loud not to mention Tambala and Azania were having a competition about who could run faster, and when they were running Tambala had run too close to it which made the goblet fall down therefore omitting the large crash.

"Hey guys!" Tambala called as he and Azania raced over to where I was sitting.

"Hey!" Trichinae said with a smile and a wave right before Tambala got there.

"No, no! Continue racing I would love to watch!" I said when they looked like they were ready to stop and talk.

"Are you sure?" Azania asked.

"Positive." I said back.

"Ok!"

I watched them race for the rest of the time we had while we could be out of our rooms.


	7. October

1

7. October

I lay staring up at my ceiling which was decorated with lord of the rings posters and such, while I was staring I was wondering what I was going to be for Halloween, I always dressed up for Halloween no matter what! Last year I had been a vampire but the year before that I had been a princess. This year I wanted to be something different… something more like…me! That's it I am going to be myself this year!

I ran down the hall to Azania's room and knocked on her door. She opened it and let me in. I went and sat on her bed before she could close the door and turn around.

"Hey Azania?" I asked.

"Yeah, Cynthia?" She asked back.

"What are you going to be for Halloween this year?" I asked her.

"Umm, Halloween? I don't know…" she replied.

"Well I'm going to be myself this year! I am very proud of myself!" I told her.

"That's not a bad idea…" she responded.

While we walked around the school the signs that were talking about the karaoke night were still up but this time it said you had to wear a costume, have a Halloween song ready to sing, and duets were allowed. The sign said that they were sorry for accidentally telling us no duets. I was wondering if Trichinae would do a duet with me but I didn't know if I would be able to. I wasn't looking when I accidentally ran into someone… it was Trichinae!

"Oh! I'm so sorry Trichinae! Are you all right?" I said worriedly.

"Me? Oh yeah I'm fine! I was going to ask you the same thing!" He said in astonishment.

"Oh, really? Because I was wondering if maybe you would like to do a song at the karaoke night with me?" I asked Trichinae really fast.

"Sure!" He said.

"Ok then, we need some time to practice." I said.

"Hmmm, how about Saturdays from 3:00 to 5:00?" Trichinae asked me.

"That sounds great! I will see you tomorrow then!" I exclaimed.

"Tomorrow? What do you mean?" Trichinae asked me.

"Tomorrow, you know its Saturday… the 20th of October?" I said trying to remind Trichinae, "Today is Friday the 19th of October."

"Wha—Oh! Wow! I had no clue this week went by so fast!" He exclaimed.

"Oh if that's all. Thanks for being my partner in the karaoke! I will see you tomorrow!" I called over my shoulder as I started towards my room.

It was an hour before the karaoke contest and I was feeling really pumped when I saw Azania and Tambala getting ready to sing their song.

It was time for the curtain to go up and Trichinae and I to sing. The song we sang was 'Purple-People-Eater' it went kind of like this:

_Well I saw the thing comin' out of the sky  
It had the one long horn, one big eye  
I commenced to shakin' and I said "ooh-eee"  
It looks like a purple eater to me_

It was a one-eyed, one-horned, flyin' purple people eater  
(One-eyed, one-horned, flyin' purple people eater)  
A one-eyed, one-horned, flyin' purple people eater  
Sure looks strange to me (One eye?)

Well he came down to earth and he lit in a tree  
I said Mr. Purple People Eater, don't eat me  
I heard him say in a voice so gruff  
I wouldn't eat you cuz you're so tough

It was a one-eyed, one-horned, flyin' purple people eater  
One-eyed, one-horned flyin' purple people eater  
One-eyed, one-horned, flyin' purple people eater  
Sure looks strange to me (One horn?)

I said Mr. Purple People Eater, what's your line  
He said it's eatin' purple people and it sure is fine  
But that's not the reason that I came to land  
I wanna get a job in a rock and roll band

Well bless my soul, rock and roll, flyin' purple people eater  
Pigeon-toed, undergrowed, flyin' purple people eater  
(We wear short shorts)  
Flyin' purple people eater  
Sure looks strange to me

And then he swung from the tree and he lit on the ground  
He started to rock, really rockin' around  
It was a crazy ditty with a swingin' tune  
Sing a boop boop aboopa lopa lum bam boom

Well bless my soul, rock and roll, flyin' purple people eater  
Pigeon-toed, undergrowed, flyin' purple people eater  
I like short shorts  
Flyin' little people eater  
Sure looks strange to me (Purple People?)

And then he went on his way, and then what do ya know  
I saw him last night on a TV show  
He was blowing it out, a'really knockin' em dead  
Playin' rock and roll music through the horn in his head.

_(clarinet solo)_

Everyone loved that song and considering that everyone was the principal and my friends Azania and Tambala, we were pretty good.


	8. Study Session

1

8. Study Session

I went to my first class and realized that I was the last one there I took my seat next to Azania and started working on what we were doing today. We were trying to see if we could protect the kittens that were in the room from all of the dogs that were in the room; if we completed the task we would get to pick a kitten to keep; they were so cute! I picked up a cat that was, except for around its face, paws and its tail; all black.

I started trying to see if I could transform the enemies of my kitten into pillows or something--It wasn't that hard so I did that to all of her enemies and then she fell asleep on the pillows!

"Cynthia, how do you do that!?" Trichinae asked in amazement at the fact that my kitten was asleep on pillows.

"Do what?" I asked innocently trying hard not to show my smile.

"Do the thing where you finish first in class, and why don't I see any remnants of your kitten's enemies?" he asked pointedly.

"You don't see any remnants because I only transformed them into pillows, pillows couldn't harm a thing." I told him.

He just stared at me in amazement, or at least I think that's what it was. It was time for our class to be over and for lunch to begin, so I picked up my kitten and fell in step next to Trichinae and Azania neither of them had been able to protect their kittens but there was a couple of kittens in that room in case anyone was feeling hopeful. I decided to be very generous in the offer I was going to make.

"Do you guys want to learn how to protect things in your own way?" I asked them trying to make it sound like if they wanted help they could get it, if not then oh well.

Trichinae and Azania started to think about that but decided that it would probably be for their own good.

"Yea sure, Thanks Cynthia!" Azania said while grinning so broadly I thought her face was going to turn into a grin.

"Yea thanks Cynthia!" Trichinae said, "I appreciate you taking time out of your Saturday to help us." He said as he gestured to Azania and himself.

"Oh it's not a problem!" I said.

"Well then what time should we go to the training room on Saturday?" Trichinae asked.

"Ummm, how about 3:00?" I asked unsure of their answer.

"Sounds great!" Azania replied and walked away after giving me a hug.

"Sure, see you there!" Trichinae said as he turned and almost started to walk away then he turned around gave me some type of half hug and walked away.

I stood there dazed for a little bit but then regained control of myself and started walking to my room.

I woke up on Saturday morning and realized that I was supposed to help Trichinae and Azania practice for their test. When I remembered that I practically jumped out of bed and couldn't get dressed fast enough. I noticed that the clock said 7:50 A.M., it was only the morning almost to the time where our breakfast was set out for us. I made it out of my room in complete confidence of myself when I noticed a note on the wall fluttering in the breeze. I looked around to make sure no one was around and then I walked over to the note, picked it up and started to read:

_The Coven-_

_This is an urgent message for you to get a crew together and fast! We have received news that the spirit dogs have gained population once again and we need to stop them! Please reply fast by word of who you recruited!_

_-The C.V.S._

After reading this I stood there frozen solid until I realized that this note was for the principal of our school. I finally decided on giving it back to them when I heard someone behind me. I turned around almost relieved to see Trichinae walking towards me, and then I noticed the stressed look on his face.

"Trichinae!" I called he had heard me because when he saw me he started to run towards me.

"Cynthia! Have you heard?" He asked me when he reached me out of breath as he leaned forward hands on knees to get more breath in.

"Wait… heard what?" I asked him.

He looked at me like I was crazy. "You know, that Azania was found knocked out cold this morning!" he told me.

"Oh no!" I exclaimed with a worried expression. "That's horrible!"

"Yeah it is! So why are we just standing here lets go we need to be with Tambala in his hour of need!" he said as he started to tear down the hall towards the cafeteria.

I followed him at his heels until we got to Azania's room, then I stopped five feet away from her bedroom door. Trichinae turned to see where I was and when he saw me start swaying on the verge of fainting when he ran over and started to hold me close enough to stop the swaying. I realized how much I actually adored him. I hadn't realized that until today right this second. Trichinae had such a firm grip! When he was certain I was stable he took me over to Azania's room never releasing my hand. I got down on the floor next to Azania and realized that this was something the "spirit dogs" would have done. As soon as I touched Azania's cheek an electric shock raged through me; she wasn't cold but she wasn't warm either, she was kind of—how would you say it… in the middle? Yeah that's it! She was in the middle of warm and cold and someone was going to have to pay…


	9. Awakening

1

9. Awakening

I was running towards the hospital in room 214 when Trichinae came up behind me and poked my sides in return for that once I realized it was him I turned around and slapped his arm. He started laughing like crazy and so did I. it had been several weeks since we found Azania lying on the floor knocked out. The nurse had said that she stirred in her dreamless sleep and that she was supposed to wake up today. As soon as I had heard this news I started running as fast as I could to get to the hospital. Right before I entered the hospital room with Trichinae right behind me I started asking him a question.

"Trich—," I was cut off by Trichinae's quick kiss, The first one I had ever gotten from him!

"Shhhh…." He whispered as he pulled me into a hug.

We stood there for a few more minutes and then walked into the hospital holding hands. Azania was sitting up and as soon as she recognized us she started grinning widely. I walked over to her and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Hi Guys!" Azania said with a ton of enthusiasm.

"Hey, Azania!" I said with just as much enthusiasm.

"Hey!" said Trichinae while grinning at Azania.

"Guess what?" Azania questioned us.

"What?" I asked Azania.

"Right before I was knocked out," she made a scowl over the last two words then continued on, "I was given a message and it said "Friends are unnecessary li" and then it was a torn edge. I have a feeling that it's a part of a quote but I cant remember who its from. Do you?"

I thought for a second then said, "I think I do remember something like that, it goes like this right? 'Friendship is unnecessary, like philosophy, like art… it has no survival value; rather is one of those things that give value to survival.'"

"Yeah that's exactly it! And I think it's by C.S. something." She said.

"Lewis? C.S. Lewis?" asked Trichinae.

"Yeah! That's who it is!" Azania said.

"Then if they were friendly people that knocked you out… who would knock you out that was an ally?" I asked.

This question was a little hard for them to answer so they were stumped when we realized we needed to go to lunch. So Trichinae and I said goodbye to Azania and were walking out the door just as Tambala started walking in with lunch for him and Azania. Lately it had been custom to eat lunch as couples—Azania and Tambala, Trichinae and I.


	10. Distinction

1

10. Distinction

We hadn't been walking for very long when Trichinae stopped suddenly and held me even tighter than he had been holding me before. He was looking straight ahead so something in front of us must have bothered him. As I followed his gaze I noticed that the door to the cafeteria was open. _Why was it open?_ I wondered. Just as I thought that Trichinae started walking faster, I realized just in time that he had seen another thing too—another note. This time he picked it up and read it aloud. It said:

_Students-_

_We have received information that you have been chosen and have begun to be properly trained… We would like you to join us at our annual counseling meeting in room 117 today. Thank You!_

_-The C.V.S._

Trichinae and I exchanged looks that said "We need to see what this meeting is about." We started walking in the general direction of room 117 but then we saw Azania and Trichinae walking out of the hospital, we rushed to them and told them about the note.

"Let's hurry up and go to the room 117 then! There isn't time to waste!" Azania exclaimed with a look on her face that said 'worried'.

"Someone has to carry you Azania you can barely walk as it is we don't need to see you running yet." I said to her.

"I will carry her!" Tambala said.

"Ok!" I exclaimed, "Let's go!"

We ran all the way to room 117 and realized that the door was wide open, we wondered if we could trust these 'C.V.S.' people and decided that we could. We walked in the door and saw a horrible sight…


	11. Counseling Meeting

11. Counseling Meeting

We were in the act of walking in the room when all of a sudden we were grabbed from behind. Of course we didn't know who had grabbed us so we were helpless unless I wanted to turn everything in here into pillows… Too late right after I thought that and looked at Trichinae's scared face I knew what was happening, we were being kidnapped! So, unless someone knew we were here it would just mean… we have to wait for them to realize that we are gone. Then we were knocked out cold.

~*~*~

We woke up with splitting headaches five hours after we had been kidnapped. I decided not to dwell on the subject because it brought painful memories so instead I decided to cheer Trichinae up. I turned the stone he was staring at into a pillow and then he looked up at me. I realized that his eyes had a lot more fire in them now that they had kidnapped me; he would have been fine if it was just him but now it was me too. He wanted to cheer me up… to hold me… I could see it in his eyes. I stood up and stood up alone as I started walking over there I noticed that Trichinae got pretty dazed that I did exactly what he had been thinking about. Finally I made it over there and asked if I could sit by him, he said sure; well that was a start…

"So—," I started to say but I was interrupted by Trichinae suddenly kissing me. But of course, I started to kiss him back!

Once he started to pull away I just kept hugging him and letting all of my fear simply melt away; I was in Trichinae's arms I was going to be fine… I was going to be fine…

Then someone came in to ruin the moment of my peaceful thoughts. It was one of the people who kidnapped us. They took a good long look at me and Trichinae in each others arms and laughed then he told one of his cronies to grab Trichinae for questioning. I tried to hold on to him but then another one of his cronies grabbed me from behind and pushed me back into the cell. Once Trichinae left I felt so alone. I realized that I really wasn't anything special, kind of like Bella from the book "Twilight" compared to Edward, and that helped me understand why Trichinae liked me.

~*~*~

It was that I felt so alone, I don't think I had ever been away from Trichinae for longer than 13 hours before. It had now been 14 hours and I didn't think I was going to see Trichinae again because they probably decided on placing him in a different cell. Once I felt better about my situation they came back with Trichinae and I stood up, then they opened the cell door and I ran to Trichinae but once I had hugged him they pulled me away and started walking me down the hallway after calling, "Put him back in the cage!" over their backs. I realized that I would be brought back to where Trichinae was when they were done with me. So as I was walking down the hallway with them I started to calm down. Finally we came to a door at the end of the hall and went through it. Then the questioning started…

~*~*~

"What is your name?" A voice came from the sensor.

"Cynthia," I replied.

"What is your favorite song?" The voice asked.

"I Need To Know," I answered.

"Could you sing it for us?" Us? Who else was here? I thought.

"Sure, I guess," I said as I got ready to sing.

"I'm not very good just so you kn—"

"Ok that's just fine. But please start singing soon." They cut across me.

"_Where's the land I come from?_

_Who lives where I was born?_

_Why do my memories start with a storm?_

_What if I have a family?_

_Somewhere beyond the sea!_

_Could it be someone there missing me?_

_Tell me!_

_Why I'm not sleeping and my heart is leaping?_

_Inside me!_

_Could this be one of those times,_

_When your feelings decide?_

_I need to know these answers!_

_I need to find my way!_

_Seize my tomorrow!_

_Learn my yesterday!_

_I need to take these chances!_

_Let all my feelings show!_

_Can't tell what's waiting?_

_Still I need to go!_

_I need to know!_

_Life is a sea I'm sailing!_

_Riding the winds of time!_

_Looking to find the course that is mine!_

_Striving to find direction!_

_Starting to understand!_

_Every wave is a part of the plan._

_I'll keep!_

_Living and loving and leaving the doubting,_

_Behind me!_

_Home is a star I will follow where ever I go!_

_I need to know these answers!_

_I need to find my way!_

_Seize my tomorrow!_

_Learn my yesterday!_

_I need to take these chances!_

_Let all my feelings show!_

_Can't tell what's waiting?_

_Still I need to go!_

_I need to know!_

_I need to know!"_

Applause came from the speaker and the people in the room with me. I was wondering if they were kidding, after all I'm not that good of a singer.

"Very good, Cynthia!" The voice said, "Now, you may leave."

I finally got out of that room, it was kind of scaring me there were too many of _those_ people in that room with me. As soon as I was back to where Trichinae was I was happy.


	12. Realizing Things

12. Realizing Things

I woke up during the middle of the night to see Trichinae pacing, I realized that he was probably thinking and so I stayed quiet so that I didn't interrupt his reverie. But, he turned instinctively towards me once the springs in the mattress creaked, then realized that I had only woken up and nothing was wrong. Once he knew I was fine, he went back into his reverie except he kept looking up to see if I needed something. I was wondering whether he was really worried that they had done something to me, then I realized that he was way too protective; even though I liked that about him it can still get annoying. Whenever I want to do anything he will most likely want to know and that I think will get annoying. Finally another guy named Dimitri came in, he started talking to our guard quietly and then the guard was up and out of the room while Dimitri sat down in the guard's chair. Trichinae looked up right then and noticing the change he asked why it had happened.

"So, why are you here—what was your name again—Dimitri?" Trichinae asked.

"Well, since you asked I will answer with this I'm not supposed to be here because I'm here to spring you!" He told Trichinae without even bothering to look at me.

"Wait, do you mean only me or both Cynthia and I? Because if it's only me then forget it!" Trichinae said to Dimitri.

"Well—" Dimitri started to say.

"So it was only me that you wanted to get out of here? Well you can just forget it then!" Trichinae started to get angry I rushed over to calm him down.

"Trichinae don't worry I don't think that's what he meant when he said 'Well—' I believe that we should listen to what he has to say and then decide." I told Trichinae.

"Fine. What were you saying Dimitri?" Trichinae agreed angrily.

"Well, I was saying that I would like to help you," he said looking at both of us this time, "But, it just might be hard to get both of you at the same time so I was thinking maybe one at a time?"

"Are you crazy?" Trichinae asked dubiously, "I could never leave Cynthia here alone; No, it's either both of us—or not at all."

"Fine lets get ready to go we will leave in an hour exactly and its 5:37 right now." Dimitri agreed while looking at his watch.

"Ok, but you might want to know this; Cynthia and I really don't have anything that we need to get ready so we can go with you right now." Trichinae told Dimitri.

"Oh," Dimitri said then he realized that Trichinae was serious and said, "That's great! Then let's go! Remember you need to be quiet!"

"Ok!" Trichinae and I replied in unison. We looked at each other then I smiled as Trichinae took my hand and started walking behind Dimitri with me. We were silent as he babbled on and on.

~*~*~

Finally we came to a hallway that had three paths; one to our right one to our left and one in front of us, they all had glass doors but we couldn't tell which was exit and which two were illusions. We decided that the right one was the exit so as we started walking towards it we started to see the cars driving past and realized we had chosen the right door. We burst out into the sunlight and it felt amazingly refreshing until we realized that we were glowing and unusual bluish white then we remembered that we glowed when we were in the sun and that a human was present so we hurried to a shop and bought some hoodies to wear. This didn't prove a problem until we realized that we had no clue where the Safe Haven was. Then Dimitri actually came in helpful he knew where it was. He told us it was in the state Arizona and I started thinking—wasn't that wear my best friend used to live until she moved to Forks, Washington? I remembered visiting there but I couldn't remember why—so then, I decided that she had lived there but I hadn't seen her for years because she had moved to Forks for some quality time with her dad.

~*~*~

We made it to the Safe Haven and I recognized it but until now it had only looked like a deserted building that was going to fall in any second, but now with my keen vampire eyes I could see the beauty to it. The tint the roof had to it was really pretty in the sunlight so then I went on inside followed bye Trichinae. As we walked in we were amazed to find Azania crying her eyes out with Tambala holding her and telling her it would be ok. As they heard the door they looked up and when they finally recognized us—we looked like mini messes—they rushed over.

"Cynthia!! Trichinae!! I can't believe it the past three days have been agony for us!" Azania cried as she hugged both of us tightly.

"Really it has been agony I missed you guys tons plus I hate to see Azania sad." Tambala confirmed her theory as I looked over at him.

"Oh it's ok! We didn't die if you were thinking that." I said as I hugged Tambala.

"We were just unavoidably detained." Trichinae said and we all laughed.

"So, do you like those hoodies or what?" Azania asked as she scrutinized us.

"Well," I said, "We had to get them because we were with a human and so we grabbed random ones." I hadn't noticed that Trichinae had grabbed an Aladdin one for me and an Eragon one for him.

"I like mine;" I continued to say, "Plus Trichinae's hoodie matches his personality!"

"Oh, ok well we need to get you cleaned up and ready for tonight!" Azania said.

"Why? What's tonight?" Trichinae asked her.

"Well," Azania said, "Today is a Saturday and as usual there are dances on Saturdays. Remember?" She asked.

"No I don't," I said, I didn't remember any dances that had happened before we got kidnapped.

"Hmmm, ok well c'mon we need to get ready!" Azania said as she pulled me away from Trichinae. I waved at him as I was being dragged away.

~*~*~

"OMG! Cynthia! I can't believe you!" A befuddled Azania said as I once again decided that I didn't want to go to the dance, "Don't you want to dance with Trichinae and Tambala? Plus the new girl Cambrillia will be there!" She said.

"Well I do want to dance with them but—wait, did you say new girl?" I asked.

"Well, yeah I did." Azania said.

"Well when did she get here? Tell me all about her!" I asked.

"Well she has long blonde hair; she's really nice, and has a cute British accent. Plus she got here two days ago." Azania replied.

"Really?" I asked, she sounded nice enough, "So, what did you switch best friends on me while I was gone?" I asked teasingly.

"No…" Azania said, "But, now do you want to go to the dance?" She asked still persistent that I attend.

"I suppose I could go," I said thinking, "But I would have to have a stunning outfit and I have nothing to wear!"

"Yes you do," Azania said, "Go look at your closet."

"Ok," I said wondering what type of clothes I was going to find. But as I looked in I realized that the most beautiful dresses were there and I decided immediately that I would wear the one that was Sea Foam Green with the long sleeves and the black belt.

"So are you wearing the Sea Foam Green dress or the Lime Green dress?" Azania asked, I was astonished that she knew me so well.

"The Sea Foam Green dress." I replied still trying to grasp what she had learned about me.

"Yeah, I thought so… But I didn't know for sure so I put those two next to each other for you to choose," She told me, then I realized that she had organized my closet and made the judgment that she was one of the best organizers I had ever known.

"Oh Azania! You didn't have to do that!" But I knew that she did because I might not have even bothered putting them on hangers.

"Yes I did!" She said, "How else could I keep my mind off of you being absent?" She asked.

True I thought, that is very true… We got around to deciding how to do our hair and then we actually did everything at one time; hair, make up, and dress. Once we had finished getting ready for the dinner/dance—Azania had also told me it was dinner too—We started on our way down to the cafeteria.

~*~*~

We got there and Trichinae and Tambala were sitting at a table in conversation with a beautiful blonde and then as I looked around the room I noticed that it was only lit by the chandelier and candles. Finally Trichinae and Tambala noticed us and motioned for us to come sit down, I walked directly over to Cambrillia.

"Hi!" I said, "You're Cambrillia, right?" I asked the blonde.

"Yes, I am," she responded in a British accent, Azania was right, "You're Cunthia?" She asked.

"Totally!" I exclaimed.

"Well that's cu-el," she said with her accent.

I walked around and sat down by Trichinae who immediately told me that I looked lovely tonight—I had to admit that I did feel lovely tonight—Trichinae just laughed.

Our dinner was brought to us on silver platters. Tonight's entrée was Chicken with potatoes and gravy, plus there were rolls on the table; as usual. Trichinae and Tambala set to work on cutting and serving the chicken as Azania, Cambrillia, and I passed around the Potatoes and rolls.

Cambrillia randomly started to glare at me across the table and I wondered why she would do that, she doesn't even know me. Then I realized that she might like Trichinae and I started to laugh out loud on accident because of what a silly idea it was. So to cover up I told a joke.

"What do you get when you mix a fly, car, and a pet?" I asked.

"A flying car-pet," Trichinae said.

"That's correct!" I told him; while everyone was laughing I leaned over and told him my theory about Cambrillia because she was still glaring. He thought I was right because she wouldn't have any other reason to hate me—at least not yet she wouldn't—so I started to question her on her favorites.

"What's your favorite book series?" I asked her, cautiously holding Trichinae's hand under the table.

"The Lord of the Rings trilogy," she replied still glaring at me.

"Oh! That's one of my favorites too!' I told her with a huge smile.

"Hey Cynthia do you want to dance?" Trichinae asked me when the song "I Need to Know" started; he knew it was my favorite.

"Sure!" I said still smiling at Cambrillia as I got up. I scrutinized her as she noticed my hand linked with Trichinae's. I noticed a change in her features; an understanding sort of change; I wondered why that was. But I didn't have time to think; right now I was dancing with Trichinae. Later that night when I had a sleepover with Azania and Cambrillia I would talk to her more.


	13. Sleepover

13. Sleepover

That night I walked down the hallway in my PJ's and started thinking about Cambrillia, she looked like a snob. I wasn't kidding. She looked like a blonde, Californian, snob. I didn't even know where she was from but, I decided it was someplace sunny and dry like her personality—she could be nice one minute and rude the next. I didn't understand it. I still didn't think she should hate me for liking Trichinae a lot. I finally made it to Azania's room and heard giggling from inside, I stopped and listened.

"…she was so funny when she came into the room and looked like a mess! I loved that part!" I heard Cambrillia's voice say.

"Plus, when she saw what she was wearing! That was hilarious!" Azania's voice said, then I knocked on the door and Azania opened it still laughing, "C'mon in Cynthia we were just talking about a movie we remembered from our childhood."

What did she mean by that? I asked myself oh well at least they weren't talking about me when I had just gotten back here, I bet I looked like a really bad mess.

"Oh really?" I asked, "Which movie?"

"That's just the problem! We don't remember the name." Azania gasped trying to catch her breath.

"Oh, ok." I said to her, and then I noticed Cambrillia and her "silk" PJ's. Mine were fleece and Azania's were woolen—because that was the way we liked them—but Cambrillia's were silk and that was not normal to Azania and I.

~*~*~

Later that night we started watching "Penelope" the movie with James McAvoy, about the girl with the pig nose and how she was kept from public until she; herself, ran away. I was thinking about how sad this movie was as I was falling to sleep and I started to dream, _"I was walking around in the courtyard at the Safe Haven when all of a sudden a demon pops up and the demon looks just like Cambrillia. I started to run away and she started chasing me, until I tripped. I fell and rolled over and she was staring down at me with a malicious grin on her face and I started screaming…"_

"Cynthia! Cynthia! Wake Up!" I could hear a voice saying as I was getting shaken awake. I opened my eyes drowsily and saw Azania first, then Cambrillia. Azania had a look of utter terror, but Cambrillia, she looked triumphant and I wondered what was going on with her.

~*~*~

I was walking down the hall with Azania and Cambrillia. When all of a sudden I turn toward Azania and ask her what day it is.

"It's Thursday, why?" she asked.

"No, Azania! I meant the date like month number year," I exclaimed frustrated.

"Oh, well it's November 27th, 2008." She replied.

"Are you serious? We've been here for 5 years!?!" I exclaimed in surprise and amazement.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure that's right if not it's only like 2 or 3 days ahead or behind the actual date." She told me.

"Wow, when are we all going to see "Madagascar Escape 2 Africa" as a group again? Like what was the day that The Coven leaders had planned on seeing it?" I asked actually wondering.

"Umm, I thought it was tomorrow but I may be wrong… everything is happening so fast, wow!" Azania exclaimed as she thought.

"Yeah, I know everything is!" Cambrillia agreed.

"Totally! You see things my way!" Azania said happily.

As I was watching this scene I realized that Azania might like Cambrillia more than me because they are so similar and I'm not anywhere near her at all. As I was mulling over these things I remembered the sleepover, how Azania was seriously shocked that something was wrong with me while Cambrillia was just smiling her evil, malicious grin.

~*~*~

Later on that day I was walking with Trichinae around the courtyard and Cambrillia came out and started walking on Trichinae's other side. I started to realize how similar this was to my dream except that Trichinae hadn't been there while Cambrillia chased me. I started to stay closer to Azania and Trichinae so that I was never alone with Cambrillia. Tambala caught up with Azania, Trichinae, and I as we were walking to breakfast the next day and started talking.

"Hey guys, have you noticed how Cambrillia has been acting since you two got back?" Tambala asked gesturing to Trichinae and I.

"Yeah… I noticed that, but I didn't think it was something serious…" Azania said.

"Well—I don't like how she is treating Cynthia," Trichinae said with a grimace.

"There isn't much we can do since she is supposedly an exchange student from California, and isn't moving back ever since they changed her." I said stating the facts.

"I guess that's true… if only we had something we could do about her… unless—," Trichinae contemplated, I was glad that he didn't like her either.

"Unless what Trichinae?" I asked him. Then I thought about it and it wouldn't be that complicated for the spirit dogs to change their shape and become a human that looks like a vampire—we aren't very different if you think about it.

"Well I was just thinking that she might be a spy or something like that… for the spirit dogs I mean," he replied; so he had the same thoughts as me about the spirit dogs.

"Yeah, I thought that too but I don't know… I believe that that is the most rational answer right here!" I said as I thought more about it.

"Ok, so now that we have determined her being a spirit dog spy how do we get rid of her?" Azania asked.

"I don't know but we need to do it soon," I said, or she just might be able to find out the information she needs…


	14. Plans

14. Plans

Azania and I were sitting in my bedroom when a voice came over the speaker.

"Cambrillia—please report to the office, right now. Thank you!" The voice said.

We sat there for a while and then decided to watch "Aladdin" my favorite movie because Cambrillia was the one trying to torture us. Before the movie started I was talking to Azania about it.

"So, what's your favorite song in this movie?" I asked her.

"Ummm, probably the one where he steals the bread," she replied.

"Mine is A Whole New World," I told her.

"That ones really good too!" She exclaimed, finally the menu came up and we pushed play after becoming silent.

~*~*~

Later on in the night Azania went over to her bedroom to get something and I was sitting in my room contemplating whether or not I should confront Cambrillia, I mean honestly I couldn't face her with out anyone else helping me with their powers to beat her. I looked at my posters around the room some of them about Twilight, some of Aladdin, and some of Lord of the Rings. These are all my favorite movies, I thought. What would happen if my life became similar to one of them… I wouldn't know what to do. I recognized the sound of someone walking down the hall, next thing I knew I was out cold…

~*~*~

"—she can't possibly be dead! I was only watching a movie with her when I went to get her birthday present." I heard Azania's voice say.

"No, I never said that she was dead its just she has been breathing on and off which is dangerous." Another voice that I didn't recognize said.

"Wait—she is waking up!" Trichinae said.

"Cynthia! Are you ok?" he asked when I had opened my eyes.

"Ummm, yeah I'm fine," I said groggily—getting knocked out sure could do that to you!

"Are you absolutely positive?" Azania asked as Trichinae sat next to me.

"I'm—," I yawned, "Pretty positive…" I told her.

"That's wonderful!" Tambala said, I hadn't noticed him until he said this.

"You guys are awesome!" I exclaimed then I asked, "What happened anyways? One minute I was watching Aladdin the next I was out cold…?"

"That's just it no one knows but, we will find out!" Trichinae replied.

"Thanks! That's wonderful!" I exclaimed giving him a hug.

"No problem!" He replied he knew I was kinda out of it right now.

"What time is it?" I asked still half asleep.

"Ummm… It is… 12:37, why?" Trichinae answered and asked me at the same time.

"What? Are you serious? I need to go!" I started saying loudly.

"Where do you need to go?" He asked me.

"Oh, no! I can't remember!" I exclaimed, this made Trichinae concerned, "What is the last thing you remember?" He asked me.

"Ummm, I remember the cold blackness and then my 'dream' that someone said I needed to meet them at the theatre at 12:45 today I believe!" I told them.

"Who did this person look like?" Trichinae asked.

"I… don't know… I never saw their face, but they talked like…ummm… CAMBRILLIA!" I replied.


	15. Spirit Dogs

15. Spirit Dogs

_Cambrillia's POV_

"Cambrillia," The leader of the Spirit Dogs called out.

"Yes Sir?" She answered him.

"What is the progress you have made with The Coven?" He asked her.

"Well I can't get very far because this girl named Cynthia keeps interceding with the plans," She reported to him.

"Wait the little brunette? The one that thinks she is everything and everything revolves around her?" He asked Cambrillia.

"Yes. That's her," Cambrillia confirmed.

_Cynthia's POV_

"Principal, the four of us—," I gestured to Trichinae, Azania, Tambala, and myself, "Would like to tell you about something going on outside the school concerning the Spirit Dogs."

"Ok, you may proceed," He replied.

"Well we have reason to expect to go to war soon so we would like to get the whole school together in the cafeteria and wait for them," I proposed.

"That sounds like a great idea let me tell the whole school to go there now," He said as he pushed a button on a speaker and said, "Everyone—teachers and students need to report to the cafeteria ready for battle." Then he pushed the button again and we headed to the cafeteria as a group.


	16. The Battle

16. The Battle

We as a group of vampires knew what would happen if spirit dogs came here—they would _try_, to come here looking like people but as soon as they entered the doors, they would show their true form—whether they want to or not…

~*~*~

The time came—we were poised ready for action when… Out of the blue Cambrillia walks in with a group of her friends. We are still ready to fight but when we see her we realize that our enchantments have no effect on them in human bodies.

"Ready!?!" Our principal called to us.

"Ready!" We all called back.

"Then here we go!" He said, and then...

"Right… NOW!" He screamed at us.

The fighting was intense I was against Cambrillia—I was trying to turn her into a pillow but she was just such a fast dodger—maybe that's why she was fighting me… I wondered. Trichinae was fighting one of Cambrillia's other friends and was actually winning, he had gotten pretty far with the whole destroying the room thing, now he just has to aim… I decided to help him out the next thing the Spirit Dog, Trichinae was fighting knew was she was out cold and Trichinae then destroyed her.

I continued looking around thinking that this was all too easy—Cambrillia really hadn't thought it through thoroughly enough… Sure she had brought the army or Spirit Dogs but she had no clue what we would be doing. She just… wasn't prepared for the utter terror that rained down on her right now…

~*~*~

_2 hours later—_

The only survivors from the Spirit Dogs were Cambrillia and the Principal of that school—we took them to our principal and they were being told the conditions they had to follow since we won. I was wondering if Azania and Tambala were ok, I knew Trichinae was because he was standing right next to me… But the others worried me.

I took Trichinae's hand and returned with him to the cafeteria where I then started to fix everything that had been broken. The tables, walls, everything—it was a good thing that my power was to fix or transfigure things. This battle wasn't the best, but I was glad it was over…


	17. Such A Nice Day

17. Such a Nice Day

Trichinae and I were walking around the courtyard, but I no longer wondered about Cambrillia popping up it was Tambala and Azania that would mess up special moments like these, unless we were sharing them together. But at this moment it was just Trichinae and me. I started thinking about songs we could sing together if another time came up and I thought about A Whole New World and how great that song is. But, when I kept pushing it away because Trichinae would most likely think me childish for wanting to do that song; it kept coming back! So then, I decided what the heck it keeps coming back so I will suggest it to him, and I did!

"Hey Trichinae," I started.

"Yeah?" He asked staring at me with those intent eyes.

"Well I was wondering if maybe we could sing A Whole New World together sometime…" I trailed off.

"That is such a great idea Cynthia! I love it!" He exclaimed.

"Oh—," that's good, "Yayya!" I exclaimed.

"You know what Cynthia?" He asked me.

"What Trichinae?" I asked him back.

"You are one of the weirdest people I know!" He exclaimed.

"Thank You!" I said.

"No Problem!" He said back.

Then we burst out laughing. I couldn't believe how ironic we could be sometimes! This all didn't matter but I found it oddly important to my life.


	18. Epilogue

18. Epilogue

I thought a lot about my friends in the aftermath of the battle… thinking about what would have happened if I hadn't helped everyone—except myself. I don't know what would have happened if Trichinae hadn't been there to protect me from the other Spirit Dogs—not just Cambrillia—but every other stupid Spirit Dog there.

~*~*~

The world was such a wholesomely, sad place to live in. It was lonesome and terrifying. This world that I live in though is a wonderfully, awesome, and incredible world! I love it!

~*~*~

One of the things I learned was you can't buy friendship, you can't destroy friendship but, you have to earn friendship and deserve it too!

~*~*~

Trichinae and I started singing A Whole New World from Aladdin,

"I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me, princess, now when did  
You last let your heart decide?" Trichinae began.

"I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over, sideways and under  
On a magic carpet ride," Trichinae continued.

"A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no  
Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming," Trichinae continued still singing.

"A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew  
But when I'm way up here  
It's crystal clear  
That now I'm in a whole new world with you," I started singing with him.

"Now I'm in a whole new world with you," Trichinae sang.

"Unbelievable sights  
Indescribable feeling  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
Through an endless diamond sky," I continued.

"A whole new world," I sang.

"Don't you dare close your eyes," He sang to me.

"A hundred thousand things to see," I sang back.

"Hold your breath - it gets better," He sang.

"I'm like a shooting star  
I've come so far  
I can't go back to where I used to be," I sang.

"A whole new world," He sang.

"Every turn a surprise," I sang.

"With new horizons to pursue," He sang.

"Every moment red-letter," I sang.

"I'll chase them anywhere  
There's time to spare  
Let me share this whole new world with you," We sang together.

"A whole new world," He sang.

"A whole new world," I repeated.

"That's where we'll be," He continued.

"That's where we'll be," I repeated

"A thrilling chase," He continued on.

"A wondrous place," I sang.

"For you and me," We ended together.

When we were done I looked around at all my friends and wondered if anyone could be as lucky as me!?! The best gifts in the world are the gifts of Family, and Friends!


End file.
